1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a liquid discharge head which discharges a liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
As for one example of a method for manufacturing a liquid discharge head, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H10-138478 discloses a method of anisotropically etching a silicon substrate having a face orientation of {110} to form a plurality of supply ports which are through holes in the silicon substrate and simultaneously use a silicon part having been left in between the supply ports as a beam. It can be considered that the decrease of the strength due to the through holes provided in the silicon substrate is alleviated by providing the beam.
However, in the above described method, the beams having the same width separate the plurality of the supply ports from each other in regions ranging from the rear surface of the silicon substrate to the front surface thereof. Therefore, the volume of the supply port part cannot be sufficiently secured because of the existence of the beam, and the refilling of the liquid may become insufficient.